


Birthday Blues

by Aiambia



Series: Cannon Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pizza, Ren is stupid, Sadness, it always is, it's his own fault that all of this happens, like i can't believe he's that stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Hux throws a birthday party for his cat, but Ren thinks that’s absolutely ridiculous. He knows he can throw a better party than Hux, so he throws himself a birthday party…and accidentally invites the entire Resistance.They show up. With presents.Hux is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is [bona--mana](http://bona--mana.tumblr.com)'s fault. Or, I guess if you wanna trace it back to the source, it's [lanternkite](http://lanternkite.tumblr.com)'s fault for giving bona--mana the idea, bona--mana's fault for [drawing it](http://bona--mana.tumblr.com/post/158214276715/so-on-millies-birthday-immmaghost-suggested-i), and then [longstoryshortikilledhim](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com)'s fault for [adding on to it.](http://bona--mana.tumblr.com/post/158235172375/so-longstoryshortikilledhim-came-up-with-a-great)
> 
> And my fault for writing it, I guess?

 

 

 

_Ding_.

Ren hacked away at the training droid, letting his fury fire his blows. Left, right, parry, spin, step, step, _ding_ , miss. The training droid’s vibroblade came down on his shoulder, throwing Ren off his balance. The dulled training blade didn’t break skin, but it was still enough to make Ren furious.

He attacked again. Swing, step, _ding,_ up, right, _ding_ , parry, _ding_ , dodge, _ding,_ _ding,_ _DING,_ **_DING_**.

Screaming, Ren thrust his hand out and froze the droid as it tried to attack again. The infernal ringing was driving him absolutely mad. He crushed the droid to pieces, enjoying the crunch of every joint and the whirr of failing gears. It was no more than a giant ball of metal scrap by the time he was done with it.

_Ding_.

The ringing didn’t stop. It was coming from somewhere on the ship. If not his training droid, then maybe the room, the ship, _something._ It needed to stop. He needed to stop it. He took his lightsaber to the walls, the ceiling, the floor, trying to stop the noise.

**_Ding_**.

Ren screamed again and felt the Finalizer shake beneath his feet. Dropping to his knees, he dove into the Force, submerging himself into meditation. He would find the source of it there, so he reached out as far as he could until he could feel nothing and everything all at once.

Himself, the sweat rolling down his skin, his muscles shaking from exhaustion. The ship, the crew plotting and replotting their destination, constantly checking for Resistance interference. The people, the constant buzzing of every thought running through the minds of every living creature on the Finalizer. He heard it all, but none of it compared to the ringing that drove him insane.

It sounded like bells, ringing constantly, repeatedly, louder and louder. Ren focused on it, pulled it closer to him until the ringing was unbearable. It was warm. It was bright and bubbly, warm and soft.

 

Joy.  


It was Hux’s. Ren felt it from across the Finalizer like a beacon. It felt warm and soft; a pure feeling that Ren had only felt from him a handful of times. It was strange, different, lovely. It rammed into him like an angry rancor. The feeling spread over him like fire as Ren grabbed at it. Dangerous, but beautiful. There was no rhyme or reason to it, not that Ren knew. He hadn’t done anything special. Hux hadn’t received any sort of award or promotion either, so why was the feeling so bright?

He would find out if only to make it stop.

Troops and officers practically jumped out of the way as he stalked down the halls of the Finalizer. That’s not new, but Ren barely noticed it as he marched down to the room where Hux was probably, actually, physically lighting delinquent cadets on fire. It was the only explanation for the pure unadulterated joy that overwhelmed the ship’s usual static.

As the door entered his view, Ren quickened his pace, wanting the torture to end. The door was too slow to open, and for a split-second, Ren debated ripping it off with brute force, but then it was open and the opportunity was lost.

“General,” Ren bellowed as he marched into the room. “Is the concept of-“

He cut himself off. As soon as he stepped in the door, something fell over his visor, blocking his vision. It crinkled in his hand as he wiped it away, and there was more of it scattered all over the room. Confused, Ren stared down at the objects in his hand.

It’s confetti.

The hell?

The room was covered in decorations from floor to ceiling. Streamers, confetti, balloons; the whole ensemble was, by far, the most colorful thing Ren had seen in years. The bright colors were a stark contrast to the steely gray walls that he’s used to. In the far corner of the room, a group of troopers stood behind various instruments and filled the room with music. Officers were milling around, talking casually to each other. They all look far more relaxed than they were usually allowed to.

They noticed him, and the conversations slowed to a halt. The music never stopped, but suddenly all eyes were on him. Ren didn’t have to try to make himself look intimidating, but he puffed out his chest anyway. The situation was scaring him more than he cared to admit.

“Lord Ren, good of you to join us,” A voice rang out from the middle of the crowd, and Ren’s mood soured immediately. Hux pushed his way through the crowd of people until they were standing face to face. He was wearing a ridiculous pair of gold sunglasses with the words “Happy Birthday” in big letters on top of them. Ren recognized them as the pair that Hux refused to let him buy when they were on leave on Corellia. He called them tacky.

“What is this?” Ren growled. He saw a two-tier cake on a table behind Hux, and next to it sat Hux’s orange demon cat wearing a striped party hat.

“Why, Lord Ren, have you never attended a birthday party before?” Hux teased.

Ren ignored him and continued to survey the room. The longer he looked at it, the worse it got. Gifts all wrapped in hideously colored paper and ribbons were piled against a wall, there was some sort of colorful foam-like string gracing the shoulders of the officers and Hux, and a giant banner was strung across one side of the room that read “Happy Birthday Millicent!”

“I’m not familiar with Millicent,” Ren told him. “Are they a visiting officer? An admiral perhaps? That would certainly explain your theatrics.”

“My theatrics? Ren, Millicent is my cat. You’ve met her on multiple occasions,” Hux glared at him, but it was hard for Ren to take him seriously through the glasses.

“I thought you didn’t _do_ birthday announcements.”

“I _don’t_. This is a _party_ , Ren. I also don’t believe this is a party you were invited to,” Hux crossed his arms to look menacing, but it still wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he meant it to be.

Ren scoffed. “You’re kicking _me_ out of a party? That you threw for your _cat_?”

“Yes. You’ve already made Millicent upset enough, there’s no need for you to stay and ruin her party any longer.”

Ren was practically fuming. He looked to the demon-in-question, and she looked like she couldn’t care less. Pawing at the streamers hanging from the ceiling seemed far more interesting. The other officers in the room were still staring at him, looking terrified that Ren might explode at any second. And he could. He could easily cut himself a slice of cake with his lightsaber and then cut up the rest of the room while he ate it. Hux would be furious, but, again, that wasn’t his problem.

He probably would have, too, if not for the look on Hux’s face. It was almost as if Hux knew what he was thinking as if Hux was daring him to get angry and prove that he was ruining the party as much as Hux said he was.

Ren wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

“Fine, enjoy the cake for your furry demon,” Ren turned on his heel. With a small twitch of his fingers, he made sure the end of his cowl smack Hux’s shades off as he went. “But none of you are invited to _my_ birthday party!”

He’d show them. He’d show all of them, especially Hux, what a real birthday party looked like. It would be better and bigger than any party Hux could throw, and he’d make sure everyone got an invite except for Hux and his demon cat.

That would show him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ren couldn’t decide whether the cut out of Grandfather looked better on the left or the right of the banner. He would’ve thought Ren’s party was perfect. After fifteen minutes of moving it, Ren finally decided to leave it on the left. It looked good there…or did it look better on the right?

He had to step away from it. The party would start soon and there were still a few more things to do. The decorations, however, looked incredible. Ren didn’t bother with any of the crap that Hux put together. No, he made his decorations so much better.

Instead of a random mash of colors, Ren’s decorations had a theme to them; red and black, just like Grandfather’s armor and lightsaber. The streamers were hung very strategically across the ceiling so that no one would walk into them, but if one looked up, they would see a very intricately designed picture of the Death Star. His party hats were well coordinated with polka dots and tinsel. They also matched the color scheme, unlike Hux’s orange and blue monstrosities. Ren’s party hats also had _pom poms_ on the tips, a very important detail that Hux completely missed.

Additionally, there was no confetti of any kind. Ren was more sophisticated than that. Instead, he put star decals on the walls so that everyone would know it was the best party in space. The banner, in his honor, read “Happy 30th Birthday,” and he placed a sub-banner beneath it that read “We can rule the galaxy together.” The text was a little off center, but Ren was inclined to blame the holo-site he bought the flimsy from.

With one final look at his set up, Ren nodded to himself and made his way down to the kitchens. If the chefs were competent, his food would be ready. His skin tingled as he walked down the halls. It had been years since he last had a birthday party. The last time he’d even had a party, he’d been a small child. The thought brought a smile to his face. He remembered how much fun he had with his friends and family, playing party games and eating cake. It would be even better, now, with the crew of the Finalizer. There were no limits on the dark side. He could have cookies all the time. Whenever he wanted.

“Lord Ren,” Ren was snapped out of his thoughts when Hux rounded the corner and greeted him.

“General, it’s good to see you.”

“…Likewise,” Hux glared at him, suspicious of Ren’s friendly greeting. They weren’t that close. Not outside of their quarters, anyway.

“I can hardly wait for my party today,” Ren boasted, ignoring Hux’s glare. “It’s almost four o’clock. Everything is set up in the recreational lounge on deck fifteen, so I’m just pick up the food. I’ll see you there- oh! Wait, silly me. That’s right, you weren’t invited.”

Ren brushed past him, making sure to shove his shoulder aside. He could’ve sworn he heard Hux let out an offended gasp, but he was also sure Hux would deny that accusation should it ever come up.

All of the party food was ready and waiting for him when he entered the kitchens. The staff was nowhere in sight, but the food looked very fresh, so Ren had no reason to complain. There was enough there that he had to use both hands to levitate it all back to the party room, but it wasn’t very much trouble overall.

He set it up one by one, adjusting everything to his liking. Unlike Hux, who didn’t even think to feed his guests properly, Ren was feeding his guests pizza. It was the special kind that one could only get from a special dinner on the upper levels of Coruscant, but Ren had the recipe. To accompany his food, Ren had special sodas imported, and even some blue milk for the cake. The cake itself was a three-tier beauty of chocolate covered in chocolate icing. Ren adjusted the mini-figurines of himself and Grandfather on the top of it. He’d had those figures for years but thought they would make nice cake-toppers. Hux’s cake didn’t have cake toppers.

With that, everything was all set to go. All that was left to do was wait for his guests to arrive. So, he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two hours after everyone was supposed to arrive, Ren was still waiting. He sat at the table, head resting in one hand. He’d been staring at the mini-figurine of himself for the past hour, wondering why everyone was so late.

Maybe he set the time too early. He’d said four o’clock, but beta-shift ended right at four. Perhaps everyone was just gathering his presents and changing clothes, and they’d be there if he just waited a little longer. So, Ren waited another hour. No one showed up.

The food had gone cold. Ren ate a slice of the pizza just so that it wouldn’t go to waste, but it didn’t taste as good as he remembered. It tasted like sadness and grease. It was also too mushroom-y. The balloons hadn’t begun to deflate yet, but the edges of the wall decals were beginning to peel. He’d already had to pin the left side of the banner back to the wall twice.

Why didn’t they come? Ren sent out invitations to the entire crew of the Finalizer; every officer, trooper, and maintenance worker. _“You’re invited!”_ the invitation read. _“May 4 th at 4 in the recreation lounge on Deck 15. It’s Lord Kylo Ren’s 30th Birthday! Bring a present and be exempt from training/work for the remainder of the cycle.”_ He made sure to send the invitations through the holo-net, just so that no one could claim to have lost theirs. Still, no one showed up.

Did Hux have them working on something important? Maybe he sent a message out to the crew that they’d be terminated if they showed up to Kylo’s party. It would be just like him to spite Ren like that. He shouldn’t have mentioned it when he saw Hux earlier.

Or maybe, it was just that no one cared enough to come. Ren knew he wasn’t the most sociable person aboard the Finalizer, but the crew admired him, didn’t they? They always snapped to attention when he entered a room and completed his orders with haste. No one ever protested his commands, though he could feel the defiance crawling under their skin when Hux made an order they didn’t agree with. It was never there when he made an order. That meant they admired him, right? That meant they liked him more. Or, did it just mean that they were more afraid of upsetting him?

Then, the door opened.

“Oh, Lord Ren,” The voice sounded surprised, and Ren turned around to find a janitor standing in the doorway. Someone came. “I didn’t realize you were in here. I’ll just come back later, sir.”

“No, wait-“ Ren started to say, but the door closed before he could even command the janitor to come back. Not even a _janitor_ cared to come to his party.

How cruel.

Rising to his feet, Ren ignited his lightsaber and swung it at the table. He cut it cleanly in half and sent the food flying. Another swing and the cake was no more than brown goop splattered across the walls. He pulled at the streamers with his bare hands, ruining his carefully constructed image of the Death Star. He didn’t care. The others didn’t. Why should he?

His lightsaber cut into the dura steel walls as chairs, decorations, and the cutout of Grandfather began flying around the room. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. Why didn’t they show up? What was wrong with them? Didn’t they know how improper it was to ignore an invitation from a higher up? Didn’t they know how cruel it was? How much it hurt?

No matter the reason, the fact remained that no one showed up. He thought that it shouldn’t have bothered him. Ren was used to being alone. He was alone as a child when his father left on those long missions for years at a time. He was alone in that wretched Jedi temple when his master separated him from the other padawans. He was alone when he trained with the Supreme Leader, and he was alone aboard the Finalizer, left to his own affairs.

But that wasn’t true, not really. He had his mother, even when his father was gone. The other padawans would break the rules to train with him, even when their master forbade it. The Knights of Ren stood by his side after every training session with Snoke. And on the Finalizer…On the Finalizer, it was always Hux who rolled his eyes and put up with whatever tantrum Ren threw. It was always Hux, and he’d made sure Hux wouldn’t come to his party.

Maybe he was used to being alone, but Ren had never felt so lonely.

He couldn’t stop the tears, then, and they streamed freely down his face. It sapped all the energy from his body, and Ren was frozen in place when he tried to take another swing at the walls. He couldn’t. They’d ruined his birthday, and then he ruined his own hard work, and no one cared.

Ren dropped his lightsaber and then dropped to his knees. He screamed. He bent the metal floor with his bare hands. It wouldn’t make a difference. No one cared that how all of this affected Ren. It wasn’t their problem.

The tears dripped out of the bottom of his mask, but Ren couldn’t take it off yet. Not when he was still there. Not when someone could walk in and see how something so trivial could make a Dark Lord cry like a small child. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

He couldn’t wait any longer. They’d made their decision, and Ren had made his. It was all ruined anyway, so he picked up his lightsaber, picked up himself, and marched back to his quarters. As he walked, troops and officers practically jumped out of the way. He could sense it then, their fear. There was no admiration, no care, only fear that shook them to the core. The walk back to his quarters had never felt longer.

As soon as the doors closed, Ren removed his helmet and threw it on the floor. It would dent and he’d have to fix it later, but that didn’t matter. He tossed his lightsaber aside carelessly and ripped the clothes from his body but only managed to strip down to his pants before he ran out of strength. Collapsing on his bed only felt worse, but he didn’t have the strength to get angry.

No one cared about him, fine. Birthdays were stupid anyway. It wasn’t like he was hoping everyone would come. It wasn’t as if he actually wanted to feel like someone cared for him as more than a human weapon or powerful leader.

Ren rolled onto his side, one hand clutching a pillow and the other locked in his hair. He cried until he fell asleep and the only tears left were the ones staining his pillow.

 

He woke a few hours later, too tired to cry and too numb to get up. When he heard override codes being punched in to his door lock, he groaned. He didn’t want to deal with Hux right then.

Annoyance radiated off of him, Ren could feel it before Hux even walked in the door. It was probably what woke him up, though unlike joy, annoyance sounded like a low buzz right next to his ear. Hux didn’t speak at first. He simply sighed and sat down on Ren’s bed. Then, after a moment:

“You certainly made a mess of that recreational lounge. Did your party go that badly?”

Ren didn’t reply. He didn’t want to talk about it. So, Hux talked for him. “I know it’s pointless to tell you again, but you can’t just go around destroying this ship whenever things don’t go your way. You’re an adult, Ren. No matter how much the Supreme Leader spoils you, you need to act like one.”

“Not my fault,” Ren mumbled.

“What?”

“I said, it wasn’t my fault!” Ren sat up and screamed at Hux, freezing him where he sat with the barest movement of his hand. With the other, he called his datapad to him and pulled up the invitation he sent out. “You see this? I sent this out to every living being on this damn ship and no one kriffing showed! You can blame your kriffing insubordinate crew for this! I did my part. _I_ was ready to be kind and merciful, but _you_ employ uncaring unfeeling _monsters._ ”

He dropped the datapad, dropped Hux and sat on the other side of the bed. It helped a little to take it out on Hux, but it didn’t change anything no matter how much he wished it did.

“You’re a giant piss baby, you know that?” Hux asked. Ren dug his fingernails into his skin and tried to control himself, though the chair in the corner of the room still shook. He listened as Hux’s footsteps rounded the bed until he was standing right in front of Ren. “Look at this. What does it say?”

Ren looked down at the datapad. It was still showing his invitation. “You invited everyone to your party at four _in the afternoon_ , didn’t you?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“Read the damn invitation. What does it say?”

Ren glared up at Hux, but took the datapad and read it anyway. “The party is on May 4th at four.”

“Four-what?”

“Four PM.”

“Does it _say_ ‘Four PM?’”

“No…” Ren stood and shoved the datapad back at Hux. “What do two kriffing letters have to do with anything?”

“You imbecile, we’re in the military. Four means 0400 as in four _in the morning_. Additionally, we’re in _space._ **_There is no afternoon._** ”

“…oh.”

“Yes. _Oh._ Sometimes, I can’t believe you-“ Hux’s comm interrupted him, and there was an officer on the other end saying something about the Resistance and that he was needed on the bridge immediately. Ren didn’t hear all of it. “Look, just. Don’t destroy anything else, okay? I’ll be back later.”

Ren felt like a complete idiot. How could he have been so blind? No wonder no one showed up to his party. They all thought he meant it was going to happen at 0400 in the middle of alpha shift, not 1600, at the end of beta shift. Everyone probably showed up to the recreational lounge confused and concerned because Ren was stupid enough to get his times mixed up.

Laughter bubbled up in his chest, and Ren laid back on his bed. Hux was right, he was an idiot, but that didn’t mean no one cared. They were just confused. There was still a chance that everyone did care. He’d have to throw another party, re-do all of his decorations and the cake and pizza (with fewer mushrooms this time,) and he’d get the time on the invitation right this time. He would invite Hux this time too, that way he could see how great Ren’s party would be.

That means he needed to pick up more supplies.

Dressing again, Ren headed for his shuttle. His helmet was, surprisingly, undamaged, but his cloak looked a little worse for wear. He’d need to buy a new one of those too. Half way there, Ren was stopped by a call to his comm. Hux was requesting his presence, and the calling officer said it was urgent. Perhaps the Resistance decided to make an attack.

Ren changed course and made his way to the bridge, but Hux was nowhere to be found. He tried Hux’s office and personal quarters, but the General was suspiciously missing. Growing frustrated, Ren dropped into a light meditation and sought Hux out. It was that low buzz of annoyance he was searching for, really. Hux always had it, which usually made him easy to find, but that buzz wasn’t anywhere on the ship. So, Ren listened for bells instead. He focused on the ringing joy that annoyed him when Hux threw his cat a party, but he still couldn’t find Hux.

He did, however, find half of the Resistance fleet, including his mother, docked in hanger bay two.

Their odd combination of suspicious fear and joy filled the entire hanger, and Ren practically raced down there. They captured Hux. That’s why they were so happy. That’s why he couldn’t find Hux anywhere.

Ren charged down to that hanger, shouting orders into his comm as he went. He felt so many life forms in that hanger that they’d need the entire crew of the Finalizer on hand to take them down. Luckily, they were stupid enough to fly directly into a First Order Cruiser, so Ren could make sure none of them escaped.

He ripped the door open, and rushed inside, not waiting for backup. Igniting his lightsaber, Ren surveyed his enemies counting fifty, no seventy resistance pilots and troops. His mother was front and center, leading the pack. The scavenger girl was there, too, with a lightsaber attached to her belt. It would be hard to take them all down on his own, but Ren could do it-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEN!”

What.

“Ren put your lightsaber away. You’re being rude,” Hux appeared from somewhere and lowered Ren’s arms. He shot Ren a glare, the one he used when they hosted visiting admirals and had to scold Ren for not being polite.

“Hux, they’re-“

“-here for your birthday,” Hux said through clenched teeth and a forced smile. “ _Remember?_ ”

It took a second, but it dawned on Ren that maybe the time on the invitation wasn’t the only thing he got wrong. He was definitely thinking of the parties he used to have as a kid while making the invitations and might have accidentally sent one to his mother when he sent them out.

“Right…um,” Ren extinguished his lightsaber and looked around at the people. They weren’t too shaken by his reaction, but they watched him expectantly.

Ren didn’t know what to think, however, let alone what to say. His mother showed up for his birthday with the entire Resistance because he accidentally sent her an invitation. Poe, one of his childhood friends, beamed at him while he tried to get the scavenger girl and FN-2187 to do the same. The more he looked around, the better it got. It wasn’t just the Resistance who showed up. Some of the Finalizer’s officers and troopers were there too. Captain Phasma stood, without her helmet, holding a gift, Lieutenant Mitaka showed, despite the confrontation he’d had with Ren months ago, and there was even a technician with hideous blond hair who showed up.

They were all there, and the hanger was decorated with the most ridiculous looking decorations. The colors clashed horribly and there was confetti everywhere, but there was also a giant cake with candles and a stack of presents that continually grew as Resistance pilots unloaded them from their transport ship.

 “Ben?” His mother asked, hesitantly. “I’m sorry we’re late, but we’re here.”

Ren couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, nor could he stop the tears that were spilling over. Yeah, they were there. They were _all_ there. Someone tugged at his arm, and Ren let himself be led away. He couldn’t see where he was going or who he was following. There were too many tears blocking his view.

Finally, he heard the click of his helmet latches and a few seconds later saw Hux glaring at him. They were standing behind some crates, but Ren knew it wasn’t nearly as private as Hux had intended. Everyone else could probably hear him sobbing, but he couldn’t stop it.

“You are the biggest idiot in the galaxy,” Hux hissed at him. His words contrasted how gently he wiped at Ren’s tears with a handkerchief. “You invited the entire Resistance to your birthday party _and_ you’re crying about it.”

“Th-they all…they’re h-here,” It was hard for Ren to talk through his tears, but he was so happy and they wouldn’t stop falling.

“Yes, and _I_ made a temporary truce for _you,_ so you’d better stop blubbering like an idiot and-“ Ren cut him off with a kiss. He knew Hux would’ve loved nothing more than to wipe out the biggest forces in the Resistance since they so willingly walked into his command ship, but for Ren, he wouldn’t. It meant more to him than Hux knew. “Yes, yes, you’re welcome. Now, go before I change my mind.”

As soon as Ren stepped out from behind the crates, he saw everyone smiling at him. Cautiously his mother approached him, unsure of what he’d do. It had been years since he last saw her and Ren could think of no better way to reunite. He bent down and hugged her, holding her ever tighter when he felt her arms encircle him too. It made him feel like a little kid again.

It felt good. He wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by people who cared so much that they were willing to call a truce for his sake. It was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he wished for:

A Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many ridiculous lines in here that I loved. What were your favorites? I particularly liked:
> 
> _“It tasted like sadness and grease.”_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, chapter 2 is coming at you some time before the end of the week.~~   
>  ~~Stop here if you like happy endings. Give me a few days if you like reading dirty smut.~~
> 
> JK. It's just this. Cute. Happy. Funny. Finished.


End file.
